


Shadow/Zero: Worlds Collide

by Scythe_watch67



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: A hedgehog and a robot, And Ciel, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ghost Maria, Infinite fucked up, Infinite is though, It was funnier in my head, Just wont say it, More tags to be added, One armed Zero, Our heroes, Shadow is not an ass, Worlds Colliding, Zero and Ciel totally like each other, and a ghost, possible shipping?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_watch67/pseuds/Scythe_watch67
Summary: As weird purple portals start opening gaps between two worlds, Shadow The Hedgehog and Megaman Zero, and their respective friends Doctor Ciel and Maria Robotnik but set out to recover the Seven Chaos Emeralds to restore the Multiverse, stopping evil, forming new bonds, and strengthening old ones.





	1. Heroes of two worlds, united they stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! First story here! Please, be fair in critizing. But at the same time, don't hold back when I fuck up. Also please just enjoy this cheesy crossover.

//Megaman world: Ragnarok\\\  
Zero grunted from frustration as he jumped back to dodge a laser from Ragnarok's defense systems. Doctor Weil had merged his mind with the city leveling space station, leaving him as the only person who could stop it from leveling Area Zero, a camp for humans and reploids. Zero pulled out his Z-Saber, igniting the plasma blade and cutting down everything thrown his way, slashing the body Weil made for himself. "Now to stop the station." Zero said to himself as he ran over to the control panel when something came in on his com.

"Zero!" Spoke the voice of Ciel, a scientist and close friend to Zero. She had been the one to reawaken Zero when the world needed him, and the two had formed a close bond. "Ragnarok is entering the atmosphere. Collision time estimated to be 3 minutes." Zero noticed the core of the station and walked over, pulling out his buster pistol and charging it up.

"If that's so, then I'll just destroy Ragnarok. I've set redirected it to crash into a wasteland, but an impact would still wipe out Area Zero. If I destroy the core, the fragments of Ragnarok will be harmless."

"Zero, you can't! You'll die!" Ciel's tone could be summed up in one word: fear. Fear of losing him. Zero knew it. That made what he was about to say all the more frightening.

"Ciel, I've always believed in you...you and the resistance. And I know that you'll finish what we started...that you will be the one to bring about a new age of peace."

"ZERO DON-" But Ciel never finished. Zero blasted the core as Weil behind him let out a scream of terror, Ragnarok combusting in mid air and exploding into nothing more than a pile of harmless boulders and scrap falling from the sky, crashing down into a desert miles away from civilization.

//Sonic The Hedgehog World, Metropolis Zone\\\  
Shadow grunted softly as he lifted up a peace of rubble, leaving a few innocent bystanders who were caught in between the battle between the Resistance and The Eggman Empire. He was surprised how many people were allowed to live somewhat peacefully, though that was probably due to them and not wanting to fight. "This is Shadow, I've gotten everyone out of the west sector. Returning to base." The Black Blur spoke into his wrist communicator, which doubled as one of his inhibitor rings.

"Copy that Shadow." The voice on the other end was Miles Prower, though everyone called him Tails. The twin tailed fox was the creator of his communicator ring, and though Shadow would never admit it, it was incredibly useful. "We've got homes set up in Westopolis for everyone."

As Shadow led everyone to the transport ship, the Hedgehog noticed something shimmer in the distance. Telling the transport driver to just leave without him, Shadow sped over to the shimmer, finding what seemed to be the Phantom Ruby, a powerful reality warping stone. "But that's-"

"Impossible?" A distorted voice spoke as the Ruby flew out of Shadow's hand and set itself in the figures chest. The figure was a jackal, who had large boots and a crimson red sword in hand, and a mask covering his face, leaving only one eye showing. "Funny how things work out that way."

'Infinite." Shadow got in a combat stance, his hands forming into fists as he stared down Infinite. "Though you were gone."

"You thought wrong Shadow. Now, I've come for revenge. I've scattered the Chaos Emeralds across this and another world, so you can never stop what comes next!" Infinite's hand glowed purple as Shadow was lifted into the air, a purple portal opening beneath him. "Now, prepare to die on some alternative planet." And with that, Shadow was dropped through the portal, though Shadow fired off a quick Chaos Spear, an energy bolt that struck infinite and shattered the Ruby on his chest. "NO! What has that fool done!?"

//Remnants of Ragnarok\\\  
Zero slowly opened his one working eye, lazily watching as pieces of rock and metal burned up from re entry, including himself. Zero slowly blinked, when a purple portal opened above him and a Black Humanoid Hedgehog fell out, the portal closing seconds later. The hedgehog continued falling, reaching an equal level to Zero. The two looked at each other in awe for a moment before Zero spoke. "Hey."

"...Hello there." Was the Hedgehog's reply. "Do you...need help?"

"That'd be very nice." Despite what he said to Ciel, Zero would much rather see her in person again. 

The hedgehog nodded in reply, the two teleported directly down to the ground. "Chaos Control." He said as they landed on the ground, Zero barely able to stand. His legs felt like they were about to fall off, in fact his left arm and helmet had actually fallen off. Zero looked up at the Hedgehog, getting a better look at him. He was about 3 feet 3 inches tall, had quills pointing up and down on the back of his head, and those and red stripes on them. He had a tuff of chest fur on his chest, cuffs on his wrists, and some odd looking shoes. "So, who are you?" The Hedgehog spoke.

"I'm Zero, The Legendary Reploid." Shadow was inspecting the one calling himself Zero when he heard that. His body seemed to be covered in a skin tight black suit, the type Rouge would be wearing. He had a ruin armor on over the suit, which covered his front and back. He had long blond hair, on oddly only one arm. "And you?"

"I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, and I'm the Ultimate Life Form." Zero chuckled, figured this guy was a massive ego, even if he did have the power to back the claim up. Zero attempted to call the resistance, but remembered without his helmet he had no com unit. "I need your help Zero." Shadow suddenly spoke, much to Zero's surprise. "Seven powerful gems have been scattered across your world and mine. We need to work together if we want to restore everything...and maybe get you a new arm."

Zero looked up, the pieces from Ragnarok still falling from the sky, then back at Shadow. The Hedgehog was right, he did need a new arm, and portals between universes could be disastrous. "Alright, I'll help you. You got a way of tracking these...Chaos Emeralds?" Zero asked, the last of Ragnarok crashing into the ground.

//Unknown location: Sonic's world\\\  
Inside a green void, a spirit forms into a yellow orb, floating around. This void was unfamiliar, and the spirit wanted answers, footsteps behind them. The spirit turned around, coming face to face with Tikal and Chaos, the two beings residing within the Master Emerald, Tikal speaking on Chaos's behalf. "My apologies for forcing you here against your will. But we need your help Miss Rob-"

"Do NOT loop me in with my cousin" The spirit responded in a females voice, taking a surprisingly harsh tone. "My name isn't Robotnik, or anything related to that. My name is simply Maria."


	2. The search, the duel, the reunion

//Null space\\\

Infinite growled as he stepped into the void, walking through the null space formed by the Phantom Ruby. Holding his old red sword in his left hand, he walked up to a red robot. The body was bulky, his gauntlet like hands and big boots, he had shoulder guards with the Omega symbol on one, pointy red helmet, and yellowish orange hair sticking out of it. "You screwed up." Spoke the robot, no, reploid, staring at Infinite.

"That fool Shadow screwed it up. We must speed up our plans." A clearly agitated Infinite replied. "We must find your worlds Phantom Ruby before the worlds collapse in on each other."

"Alright then." The reploid smirked as he held a hilt in one hand. "We kill Shadow and Zero sooner, rather than later." And with that, he started walking towards a portal.  
Infinite looked at the reploid and sighed, walking towards the portal leading to the Megaman world, one he had set up prematurely. "Do not mock me." Infinite knew he wasn't much right now, but he wasn't weak. Right?

"No promises." The evil reploid replied, his only thoughts being to kill Zero, and take his revenge. "You did screw this up."

Infinite growled and pointed his blood red blade at the reploid's neck, his eye under the mask glaring. "Listen here Omega! I didn't screw up! Shadow complicated everything!"

"Right, right. It's all Shadow's fault." Omega taunted, knowing Infinite was in no position to do anything. "Just be quiet and do what we agreed upon." Infinite slowly lowered his sword and continued walking, not bothering to respond.

//MMZ1 Abandoned Resistance Base, 10 hours to the collapse\\\

"The hell do you hope to find here?" Shadow asked as he kicked over a box, out spilling out some rusted tech. Nothing that could help repair Zero. "It's all useless."

Zero sighed, using his one arm to look through another create. "I don't know. Something, like an Emerald radar, or a temporary arm for me." The sighed as he punched the wall in frustration. "Dammit, there's nothing here!"

"I told you this would be a waste of time." Shadow boasted as she walked towards the exit, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. A faint, crimson red glow. The Black Hedgehog walked over and reached his hand out, and grabbed...a Chaos Emerald. The Red Chaos Emerald. "Alright, not a full waste of time." Shadow smirked and chuckled softly as he turned to Zero. "Found one! Now can we just blow this joint?"

Zero wanted to continue looking. He really did need a new arm. But there was nothing useful here. And they did find a Chaos Emerald. "Alright, fine. We'll go...did you feel that." He asked as the ground beneath the two of them shook.

"Ya...It's not good." Shadow replied. "We sho-" And the ground under Shadow exploded, cutting the black blur off from finishing."

//Resistance Base\\\

Ciel sighed as she continued typing something down, that being ideas for weaponry that could be used should something like Weil or Omega ever rise again. As she did, she felt a cold wind rush over her. "Better turn up the heat." She spoke to nobody but herself, but as she stood up and turned around, she was met with, of all things, a ghost. She was obviously a human, looking about 17 with blond hair, and she was in what looked like a blue nightgown. "Wh-who...or what are you." Ciel asked, reaching for a buster gun that she kept incase she ever got into trouble.

"Relax." The ghost said, holding her hand out as a show of peace. "I'm Maria, and I need your help. Two worlds, this and another, are going to collide together in 10 hours unless we find Seven mystical gems called the Chaos Emeralds and get them to my friend, Shadow The Hedgehog."

Ciel was conflicted. On one hand, this was a ghost telling her this and she was probably just sleep deprived, combined with Zero being dead probably really messing with her head. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because-" Maria started "He saved Zero. The two are already looking. We need to help them-"

"Alright, when do we go?"

"Right now Doc...what's your name?"

"It's Ciel. Please, no doctor."

//Megaman Zero 1 Resistance base\\\

"SON OF A-" Was all Shadow had time to get out as a giant blast of energy overtook the Black Blur. Zero stepped back and pulled out his Z-Saber, relieved to find the energy saber still functional. Holding the saber in his hand, the legendary reploid waited for whatever blasted shadow to arrive, when the floor beneath him started glowing.  
"Oh come on. That's not fai-"

/Megaman Zero 3 Resistance base\\\

Ciel held her head in her hands, trying to comprehend what the HUMAN GHOST was telling her. "Okay, hang on, you're telling me that Zero survived Ragnarok exploding, is now working with an antrophamoric hedgehog that you knew, and the world is going to collapse with yours if we don't get 7 mystical jewels called Chaos Emeralds?" Ciel spoke with a hint of disbelief in her voice, which she felt was understandable. This had to the craziest thing she'd ever heard.

The ghost she was speaking to, who called herself Maria Robotnik, had a completely straight face when she responded. "That just about sums it up." Maria's somewhat emotionless face admittedly creeped Ciel out, though that was probably just due to being a ghost. And we want to leave as soon as possible."

Ciel placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath, clearing her mind as she opened one of her desk drawers and pulling out a buster pistol similar to the one Zero used, just incase they ran into anything. "Alright then, where to first?"

//Outside the Megaman Zero 1 Resistance base\\\

Shadow flew outside the old base and slammed into the ground, still gripping the red Chaos Emerald tight. Metal Sonic lunges out and tries to stab Shadow with his sharpened claw hands, which Shadow dodges using his super speed. Zero dashed out and tried stab Metal, his golden blond hair flailing in the wind as she collided with the blue robotic hedgehog. At the last second, the metal hedgehog had activated a black energy shield that Zero's saber could penetrate. The shield with down seconds later, and Zero took a roundhouse kick to the back that launched him into the ground. Shadow growled and charged up a Chaos Spear, launching the yellow energy bolt towards the Metal imitation of Sonic. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled out at the golden bolt flew through the air, colliding with the robot.

"Did...did you get it?" Zero tried to peer through the smoke the surrounded Metal Sonic, with little success. "I can't see it. Hopefully that means it's gone." The reploid sounded hopeful, though his hope the Metal monstrosity was destroyed was because he was barely in a fighting condition. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

Metal floated out of the smoke cloud, perfectly fine, much to the irritation of both Shadow and Zero. "Damn. The attack didn't even phase him!" The black hedgehog spoke with clear frustration in his voice as he powered up using Chaos Energy, charging up towards Metal. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE ULTIMATE POWER!"

Zero watched as Shadow and Metal both curled up into balls of spikes, zipping around the field crashing and bashing into each other. Tracking the two's movements, Zero prepared his saber and then

SLASH!

Metal had gone for Zero, said reploid had perfectly timed his Z-Saber slash to pinpoint cut Metal in half vertically. The two halves of the deactivated Metal Sonic few past Zero and crashed onto the ground, rolling a bit before stopping. Shadow untucked from his ball form and tossed the Chaos Emerald up and down with a smirk on his face. This alliance was just obscure and crazy enough to work. But as the two turned to leave, a females voice stopped the red reploid dead in his tracks.

"ZERO!"

Said reploid turned around in a heartbeat, and there was Ciel in the flesh, running for him. Zero darted for the blond haired female, and the two quickly embraced in a hug. Shadow just stood in shock, looking at the Ghost of his long dead friend, Maria Robotnik.

And here is where everything went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know here, no upload schedule planned. New chapters come when they're done. Simple as that.


End file.
